


Beyond All Formalities

by mruuh



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cute, Dating, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Shinobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29876676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mruuh/pseuds/mruuh
Summary: They weren't the type of couple to use honorifics for one another.
Relationships: Uchiha Sarada/Uzumaki Boruto
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Beyond All Formalities

“Sarada- _chan_?” the blacked-haired teen stared over at the blond teen, looking at him suspiciously.

The little attachment onto her name was not something that she really would’ve cared for considering that Boruto would sometimes attach it when he’d like to tease her but it was different this time. Boruto was deliberately using it without any sort of teasing motive behind it.

Boruto nodded firmly, the apples of his cheeks sporting a pink hue. “Well yeah! I thought it’d . . . sound cute to your name? Since I always call you ‘Sarada,’ I thought adding the honorifics would be a nice change, dattebasa.”

Her brows furrowed together. She still didn’t understand. “But why the change?”

Not to mention, it came out of nowhere. They’d been fine calling each other by first names with no honorifics. Even before they had gotten close with Team Seven, it was always the same. Nothing had changed even when they began to date.

Boruto hesitated, looking slightly shy. His bravado from earlier had vanished when he openly started calling her with the added honorifics.

Sarada’s gaze narrowed down at him. “Well?” she pressed on, wanting to hear his answer.

Boruto avoided her gaze, keeping his features cool as he spoke in a whispered: “Well, I want to feel closer to you . . .”

Keeping the blush at bay, Sarada rose a brow. “Are we not close? What would change by the honorific?”

The blond teen seemed to have a difficult time to control his features, looking slightly embarrassed. He might’ve realized that it didn’t really matter as they were close--they were dating. “I-I guess but still! I wanted something different for us which is using formalities, dattebasa!”

A smile twitched at her lips but she did not allow it to appear just yet, still basking in the shyness of Boruto over his reasoning of using the new honorifics on her. “But we’re beyond all formalities?”

At this point, Boruto might’ve looked wounded as he sighed, his shoulders shrugging. It looked like he got a different impression from her. “Fine, if you’re so against it, I won’t use it then.”

Instantly, she felt bad. Quite honestly, she was the opposite; she didn’t mind it. Honorifics between her and Boruto never mattered before but she would not lie, hearing “Sarada-chan” from Boruto made her heart skip a beat. In other words, she did like it a lot more than she'd like to admit.

Tilting her head, she kept her demeanor cool. “I never said I was against it,” she voiced her honest thoughts. Then she added as an afterthought, “Boruto-kun.”

Oh boy, if she would’ve known how red Boruto’s face would’ve got, she would’ve already used it.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first fic on ao3 as i don't really write on this platform (i'm used to quotev ngl)  
> either way, i hope that this borusara fic was not all that bad <3 i wanted to sprinkle some of my own borusara writing onto ao3  
> perhaps, if people like this, i'll try to make more?


End file.
